


and in the end i chose you

by therollyjogger



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, my gendrya heart needs this, this is how it goes in my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therollyjogger/pseuds/therollyjogger
Summary: After a little trip west, Arya returns to her family.(that's as simply as I can say it)





	1. Chapter 1

Gendry had to admit that the life of a lord was not at all what he expected. When he was an orphaned boy, he thought that being a lord was the easiest life there could be. But he was wrong. A lord was always busy and had the weight of an entire kingdom on his shoulders. During his first year as lord, everything was especially hard. He didn’t know how to read or write, and only just knew his numbers.He needed help with everything, and had humiliated himself more than once. But most of all, his thoughts were plagued by a certain Stark.

Gendry hadn’t heard of Arya Stark in two years. The last time he’d spoken to her was when he proposed to her like a drunken fool. Newly appointed as a lord, he felt like he was finally worthy enough to want her. He was excited and nervous and called her a lady even when he knew that she wasn’t one, not really. For just a moment, he thought that he actually had a shot. Arya had looked at him with those large doe eyes of hers, the grey eyes that even two years later haunted his dreams. Eyes full and wide with emotion, and then she’d kissed him. That kiss had felt like a yes, and he was certain that she loved him as he did her. 

When he’d first seen her again after years all those years apart, he’d been entranced. She was still Arry, but she wasn’t a girl anymore. She’d grown up into a beautiful young woman, a somewhat deadly one. But he’d been fascinated, and that surprised him. She’d starred the Hound down as if challenging him to defy her, and then she’d turned her gaze onto him, and his brain seemed to fail. They talked and he’d teased her like he’d done when she was little. Gendry hadn’t expected the flirting. Her smile and her eyes had fucked him up.He may not have known many women, but he definitely knew what attraction felt like. And he, Gendry Water, was definitely attracted to Arya Stark. 

You’ll be a wonderful lord, and any lady would be lucky to have you. But I’m not a lady. That’s not me. 

Those words had torn at his heart, and he’d immediately sobered. Then Arya had turned and began to shoot her arrows like nothing had even happened. Like he didn’t matter and wasn’t worth any more of her time. So Gendry had turned around and left. Ashamed and embarrassed, he’d gone to the empty forge and chucked some hammers around. At first he’d felt angry, but then he realized his mistake. Arya had never cared much to be a lady, and she never would. And he knew that. He blamed the wine. Gendry wished that Daeneyrs fucking Targaryen had never looked his way and made him a lord. In truth, he had no idea what he was going to say to Arya when he was first looking for her. Maybe he expected them to pretend like their night never happened, but in truth he had been hoping for a conversation, maybe even a kiss. But Arya wasn’t that type of girl, and he never found out. 

The next day she was gone, and any apology that he could’ve given never came to be. He’d seen her briefly in King’s Landing when her brother became the King of the Six Kingdoms, and her Lady sister the Queen of the North. But after that, Arya Stark had disappeared again. She hadn’t even looked at him once. Gendry had learned from Davos of her plan to sail bloody west. 

So Gendry returned to Storm's End, alone and angry. Arya had never loved him, didn’t even seem to think of him as a friend after everything they’d been through. It had just been a roll in the hay for her, or in their case, sacks of grain. 

But that didn’t mean that somewhere deep inside, he didn’t think of a day where Arya would show up at Storm’s End. And then he’d say... 

He actually didn’t know what he’d say. He never seemed to know what to say to her anymore. 

She had been different from when they were young. Arya was closed off, and her eyes had been colder than he’d ever seen them. She had changed, but at the same time there was still a piece of her that reminded him of the Arya he had once lost. 

As the years rolled by, Gendry accepted that Arya was never coming back, and that he was a fool for imagining the day that she would. So Gendry tried to be as good of a Lord as he could. When he’d first arrived at Storm's End, he had been received, but he knew that he had to win the trust of the people first before they could accept him wholeheartedly. He helped with odd jobs around Storm’s End. Many newcomers arrived not long after he did from King’s Landing. Survivors from the Dragon Queen’s fire, and they were in need of shelter. So Gendry pitched in and helped with the building. He was strong and young, and didn’t mind the labor. Some of his liege lords were scandalized that he would participate in common labor, but Gendry didn’t give a fuck. He helped in the fields and the stables and the forge. Especially the forge. He went there whenever he was feeling overwhelmed, or annoyed, which was quite often. 

He was the first to rise and the last to go to bed. That first year was exhausting, but he wanted to prove that he wasn’t just a lucky bastard who happened to be named a lord. Gendry wanted to earn the title and the trust of the people. He didn’t much care about the lords, fucking twats, but he had power to make the lives of the comon folk better. Gendry was common folk not long ago, and as a bastard, he knew that the lives of the people needed much improvement. And also, Gendry didn’t want to be compared to his deceased father. Everyone, literally everyone, commented about how he looked exactly like Robert Baratheon in his prime. But Gendry didn’t want to be a shit lord like his father had been a shit king. 

\---

The Lords were all a bunch of cunts, and maybe they weren’t huge fans of him either, but that didn’t stop the influx of ladies to suddenly appear at Storm’s End. The first was Lord Wylde of Rain House. Apparently he wanted to meet his new lord and happened to bring his three daughters along for the trip. Lord Connington of Griffin’s Roost came not long after with a daughter and a niece. 

It drove Gendry mad to have to entertain Lady after lady. Davos chastised him at times. 

“As Lord Paramount of the Stormlands you must marry and produce an heir” Davos tried to explain while Gendry reforged a perfectly good sword. He was tired of having the same conversation time after time again. 

“I know that” Gendry replied as he gripped his hammer a bit tighter. “What I don’t understand is why it has to be now. I don’t even have time for a wife. If I’m not learning my letters I’m at petitions, and if I’m not there I’m at the construction or practicing my swordsmanship. I’m busy all day almost every day. Any wife of mine would hardly see me” 

Davos sighed, but Gendry ignored him. He knew that Ser Davos was helping him. He’d asked the King himself if he could take leave from the small council to help the newly appointed lord of Storm’s End when he learned how desperately Gendry needed it. And in truth, Gendry felt much more comfortable at Storm’s End with Davos there to aid him. When he’d first walked through the gates of the castle, he’d felt an overwhelming large urge to run. He wasn’t a fucking lord, and Arya was wrong, he wouldn’t be a good one. But despite those thoughts, Gendry thought that he was doing rather fine, most of the time. 

“I’ll marry Davos, just not now” Gendry replied. The thought honestly made him shudder. All of the ladies he’d met so far had more air in their heads than brains.Sure they’d been beautiful and nice to look at, but all they wanted to do was go on walks and hang off his arm. They talked about how lovely the weather was, and wasn’t their new gown just absolutely delightful. Gendry almost rolled his eyes. They never said anything out of order, even when he was a bit rude (he couldn’t help it). Gendry would’ve rather pluck his eyes out than to have to spend the rest of his life with one of them.

At the end of those days he literally fell into bed and tried to forget the nightmare that was his life. He was sure that if Arya was there, she’d laugh her arse off at him. And then she was in his head again. He couldn’t help but compare her to all the ladies he met. If they had brown hair, it was never the exact same shade that hers was. If their eyes were grey they were never as large and wonderful as Arya’s. 

Gendry remembered how she had looked when he’d first taken her. She’d been so sure at first and then seemed to stumble, unsure of herself. But Gendry had made fucking sure that her first time was as pleasureable as he could make it. He had her small form wrapped around his large one, and soon her sounds of pleasure filled his ears. He remembered how soft she was, and how she had felt wrapped around him. Gendry’s right hand had been his best friend for two years, and he eagerly stroked his swollen cock. He came with a strangled groan and lay panting in his bed, alone. Gendry knew that he was pathetic, but he wasn’t willing to forget Arya Stark. Not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Quickly after first arriving at Storm’s End, Gendry learned why the land was was named as such. Almost everyday there was a slight drizzle, but when a storm hit, there was no denying it. If not for the constant reassurance that the castle would hold, Gendry would've thought the storm could knock down the great big tower. 

At least one great storm wracked the lands each moon and Gendry was surprised that he didn’t find it impossible to sleep during those nights. However, growing up as he did, he learned to sleep through various uncomfortable situations. He remembered the time in Harrenhal when he, Arya, and Hot Pie used to sleep outside in the rain and mud. It was no wonder that a great storm didn’t bother him much. And as lord, he had the best rooms in the castle. 

In the beginning, he felt quite strange to wake up every morning in the lavish room. There were servants that brought him food and water to bathe, hot water! He even had a featherbed now, but every day he felt how big and empty it was. He almost wished to be sleeping outside under the stars once again, if only to be beside a certain someone. 

Adjusting to his new life was challenging, but he saw the fruits of his labor. While he wasn’t the nicest or even kindest of people, his people grew to love him. Gendry never turned anyone away, and he empathized with their labor. Storm’s End had been in disarray when he first arrived. The lands had been without a Warden for so long and it had suffered. But only after a year of his arrival, Storm’s End grew to be one of the most prosperous kingdoms in Westeros. He made sure the lords didn’t put the smallfolk beneath their own gain, and he himself worked with them to restore the damage. With the help of Davos and his advisors, he reestablished trade, and even started an alliance with the North. 

It was odd to think of the North without thinking of Arya. She was the image of the north with her gray eyes and dark hair. It was also odd to correspond with the Queen of the North, Arya’s sister. His alliance with the North came not long after the Dragon Pit meeting. 

“My Lord” Lady Sansa said, startling Gendry as he looked to the waves of the ocean. He had wandered off after the meeting concluded. Arya had left before he could even note the direction she went in, and if she didn’t want to be found by him, he wouldn’t look for her like a lost puppy. 

“My Lady” he said with the inclination of his head, He had only spoken with Sansa Stark once before back at Winterfell. She’d thanked him for fighting for the North before he first rode down to claim Storm’s End.. 

He’d still been nursing his heart from the rejection of the Lady’s own sister. And the knowledge that he had been unable to apologize before Arya rode south was still weighing on him. 

“Would you care to walk with me my Lord?” Sansa asked. 

“Of course” 

They walked along the broken walls of the Red Keep, and they soon stopped and faced the waves of the ocean. 

“I’ve heard of the work you’ve begun at Storm’s End. It takes a great man to work alongside his own people” she started. 

Gendry shrugged a shoulder. “I’ve been working my whole life my lady. I can't expect my people to break their backs without helping when I’m more than capable” 

“Yet not many men think the same way unfortunately” 

Gendry turned and faced her, and he saw the beauty that many spoke of. She was tall, almost as tall as he was, and her blue eyes and red hair made a lovely combination. Yet he could see some of her sister in her, even though they didn’t share many features. He saw the same icy expression that many northerners wore, and just like with Arya, he couldn't help but be intimidated by her. 

“What is this meeting about my lady?” he asked.

“You’re a direct man my lord” Sansa noted “The North is once again an independent kingdom, as it was always meant to be. Winterfell has suffered for many years, and as queen of the North I have to provide for my people. I want to propose that we become trade partners Lord Baratheon. I’m not sure if you know this, but the North and the Stormlands have had strong alliances in the past, and I want to preserve them” 

“Why would you want to do that. I was only just a bastard blacksmith not long ago. I hardly even know what I’m doing” Gendry said. 

“From what I’ve heard you’re trying, that’s more than can be said about many lords” 

“That’s because most of them are cunts” Gendry said without thinking, then seemed to regret his words “Pardon me my lady” 

She smiled “I’ve heard much worse my Lord. You’re a fighter, and you fought for the North. For that I will be forever thankful”

If only she knew that the reason he’d gone North was in memory of her sister. 

“It was the right thing to do. Many doubted but I'd seen the dead and knew the threat they were"

"You're underestimating yourself my lord. I believe that this alliance could benefit both of our people. And I know you to be a man of principal"

Sansa said all of this with passion and fire in her eyes. 

"Do you wish the North and Storm's Ended to be allies?" she held her hand out to him, and Gendry took it. 

Since then, he and the Queen of the North corresponded with one another every few months. The first year, Maester Jurne had helped him because he wasn’t yet proficient at reading or writing. But once he had learned, Gendry found the process even more personal. The Queen was a wise woman, and she had been correct to say that their alliance would benefit both kingdoms. The North was prospering, and Storm’s End was growing to be one of the biggest in trade of steel. 

Just because he was a lord now, didn’t mean that he didn’t frequently visit the forge. Especially on stormy days, Gendry would spend most of his time in the forge because he couldn’t do much else on. There were only two other blacksmiths at the forge in Storm’s End, and in Gendry’s opinion, they needed much help. He himself taught them as Tobho Mott taught him, and their talent grew. 

Soon word got out, and many lords from the kingdoms around went to Storm’s End in search of good steel. Gendry made sure to send their best weapons up North, knowing that after the war they were greatly needed. 

That was the best part of being a lord, in Gendry's opinion. He knew that the high lords didn’t approve of their Lord Paramount spending hours smithing, but that was the one place where he still felt like he knew what he was doing. Even with the help from Davos and his advisors, Gendry still felt lost at Storm’s End. 

While he travelled the land and even found great beautiful places, the reality that it was all his still hadn’t seemed to hit him. 

***

Once again, Gendry was in his solar reading correspondences from the lords. He didn’t even bother to finish the ones that even mentioned a marriage alliance. Gendry knew that the lords were getting tired of his refusals and that his time was running short. 

“What about Lady Arianne from Ashford, you seemed to tolerate her” Davos said as he read a letter, no doubt one hinting at marriage.. 

Gendry remembered Lady Arianne. She was a quiet thing, and didn’t talk his ear off. That’s why he tolerated her. She had dark hair and blue eyes, and was overall rather pleasant. But that didn’t mean he wanted to marry her. Davos assured him that love would come soon after, but Gendry couldn’t see himself loving just any woman. Especially one he didn’t properly know. It was shocking to him how lords and ladies married without even really knowing each other. 

Gendry was certain that he had only loved two women his entire life. His mother the first, although he didn’t even remember her name, he was sure that he had loved her as a boy. And then Arya. He didn’t even remember exactly when he fell, but the small she wolf had taken his heart and ran with it. The thought of loving another woman felt impossible to Gendry, so he never tried. 

When Gendry didn’t answer him, Davos continued “You’ve been a lord for two years lad. The Lords are growing impatient and it’s best you choose before they decide to choose for you” 

“They can’t do that” Gendry argued “I’m their lord and I should be allowed to make this decision for myself” 

“They want the allegiance to House Baratheon, and each of them wants their daughter to be your lady” 

“That’s a load of shit. They don’t care what happens to their daughters as long as they benefit their houses. Fucking cunts. What does the name mean anyway? I hardly feel like it's mine and it’s been two years” 

Davos placed a reassuring hand on his arm “That’s just the way it is” 

Gendry sighed.

“Whoever she was, I’m sure she was something to have caught your eye” Davos sympathized “but you have a duty now, and you much complete it” 

Ever since Gendry had refused lady after lady, Ser Davos had concluded that Gendry was nursing a broken heart. He wasn’t wrong, there had been, but Davos thought his previous lover had been a common girl from King’s Landing, and he couldn’t be farther from wrong. The woman he’d fallen for was definitely not a southern one. For that reason, Davos had been understanding when Gendry refused to marry, but even he seemed to be losing patience. 

“I’ll marry by the end of the year Davos, I promise” Gendry sighed in defeat. At least he bought himself a bit more time. 

“So Lady Arianne then” Davos said in a much lighter tone. 

“I don’t know. And don’t go yapping about it to anyone you hear. Especially Marya, she can’t keep secrets for long” 

It was true that the Lady Marya was an excitable woman, and she deemed a celebration for the most trivial of things. If she were to find out that Gendry was even thinking of marrying someone, she was sure to blurt it out to someone. 

Gendry liked Marya, and was glad when she came to Storm’s End not long after Davos arrived. She was a kindly woman, and she fussed over him constantly. He also knew that Davos was happier when his wife was around, and in turn, making him more agreeable as well.

***

The storm out was a big one, and Gendry knew that no one would dare to go out until the next day. He had spent the morning in the smithy hammering swords and pumping the bellows to keeping the fire going. While Storm’s End was in the south, large storms did damper the weather, and a cool air filled the castle. It was sure to storm through the night, and the fire kept the castle warm. 

“My lord” Gendry heard Davos call from down the hall. 

“What is it Ser Davos” Gendry asked while rolling his eyes. It was almost as if Davos couldn’t help but use the title sometimes. 

“There’s a visitor” Davos announced.

“Who the fuck and their daughter is it now” he asked rather annoyed “They must be really pushing it if they decided to come during a storm. Actually, I bet that’s exactly why they came. With the storm and all they’ll have no choice but to stay here for at least a couple days. They’ve really grown some nerves this time”

Davos cleared his throat after Gendry’s rant “It isn’t a lord my Lord. It’s Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell” 

Those words caused Gendry to freeze. Davos continued talking, not noting the change in Gendry. Arya was in Storm’s End? 

“A ship docked near Shipbreaker Bay last night. No one was able to get word because of the storm. The lady apparently rode here and is waiting in the great hall” 

Davos wasn’t even finished talking when Gendry was already striding toward the large wooden doors. The Great Hall was empty when he walked in, and for a moment Gendry thought it was all a cruel joke. But then he saw her standing to the side, and dripping wet. She had been staring at a Baratheon banner on the wall before she noticed him as well. 

They locked eyes for the first time in two years, and Gendry’s brain immediately went stupid. He was sure that his mouth was open and that his face looked completely ridiculous. He was also somewhat covered in soot from the forge. 

She hadn’t changed much. The only notable difference he saw was that her hair was longer. It flowed over her shoulders and the tips curled due to the rainwater. Drops of water ran down her cheeks and forehead and he couldn’t help but follow their trail down. 

“My Lady, seems like you’ve caught us during stormy weather” Davos said when neither Arya nor Gendry said a word. 

“Ser Davos, it’s good to you again” Arya responded. Then she turned to Gendry once more. Gods her eyes were exactly like he remembered. 

“My lady” he said with a slight inclination of his head. 

“My lord” she said, and he noted the slight tease of her voice. He found himself fighting off a smile. 

“Welcome to Storm’s End”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So seems like Arya has found her way back. Comment down below your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first gendrya fic and I am trash for this ship. I'm pretty sure that there are a million other fics like this, but after months of gendrya plaguing my thoughts, I've finally written my own. I apologize in advanced if some things don't make sense, but this is how I'm writing it :)


End file.
